


Good Morning, Doll

by Floris_Oren



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Bondage, Bucky has his memories back, Cuffs, Dom!Bucky, Dom!Steve, Dry Fucking, I am messing with this time line, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, No Lube, Oral, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Protective!Bucky Barns, Protective!Steve Roger's, Restraints, Sub!Tony, This evolves into a plot, This time it's not his fault, Tony is always in trouble, Wyatt is the Golden Archer, bucky is an avenger, early morning sex, surprise character - Freeform, worried super soldier's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony forget's something important after a romp in bed with his lover's; which gets him into trouble when he's kidnapped by Hyperion. And if that wasn't bad enough, an "old friend" comes to make his life troublsome. At least with Loki all he really had to worry about was stupid Magic that Thor could usually figure out, but not this time. Nope. This is a demon from his own past that he never wished on anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Early Morning Wake up call

**Author's Note:**

> I have yet to write ANY smutt for my White Collar fic; I've also been watching Avengers Earth's mightiest heros on youtube and the Super Squad gave me ideas. But this happened so whatever. Have fun with it.
> 
> *edit, this turned into a plot.

The clock reads five when Bucky wakes up; it takes a moment to place himself. He is not in a tin room, on a straw mattress about to be taken to the workout room. Hydra liked to keep him in peak shape, and a very hard work out was the first thing on the docket every day. The darkness hid floor to ceiling glass walls, covered in black out blinds controlled by an AI. The bed was softer, the sheets even more so and he heard two other’s breathing beside him. 

 

Tony was always in the middle, even though he was a badass out of the suite, he and Steve always tooks the sides. Because they felt better and Tony saw that and understood. It took them a few nights to figure it out. But, in the end Tony was tired of their wallering around and just climbed between them and they all went to sleep after that. 

 

Bucky, however, couldn’t sleep; after so many years of waking early, if he wasn’t in cryo after a brain wipe, he’d always awake at five. And he didn’t see why he should suffer useless thoughts for another two hours. Steve always slept in, and his time in the Army hadn’t changed that part of him unless he had to get up early. They let Tony sleep in for as long as he wanted if he’d been on an inventing bender. This morning, however, he had meeting upon meeting starting at seven. So he’d have to be gotten up soon if he was even going to be wide awake for said meetings. 

 

Buck slowly crawled under the blankets. They all slept naked and this was their favorite way to wake each other up. Bucky found Tony’s soft dick and licked a stripe over it. Tony snored softly and didn’t stir. Bucky did it again then brought the cock into his mouth. He deep throats the cock, Tony isn’t as long as Steve, or even Bucky, and so doesn’t even choke Bucky when he’s soft. Tony is a grower though and Bucky’s favorite part of going down on him is to feel it in his mouth as Tony’s dick fills with pleasure. 

 

Okay, and Tony tastes damned good. He’s trying to cut back on drinking so he always has pineapple juice somewhere nearby. Tony’s sweeter than he used to be but there was still a salty aftertaste. Bucky didn’t mind it but sometimes Tony got embarrassed about it. Bucky and Steve always tried to tell him that they liked the way he tasted and not to worry about it; Bucky hoped that their lover understood. 

 

Tony moaning brings Bucky back to the present and he’s hallowing his cheeks and sucking on Tony like a popsicle. He brings his fingers up to tease Tony’s balls. Bucky knows how far he can go before Tony cum’s and he stops just shy of that mark. Tony groans. Steve turns onto his side and pulls the blankets away. Grinning down at Bucky who’s mouth full and deep throating Tony. 

 

“Morning, Buck.” he whispers. Because maybe TOny isn’t awake even though he is certaintly enjoying the blow job. Bucky pulls off, leaving a sheen of saliva on the wobbling dick due to Tony breathing so hard. 

 

“Morning, Hot-stuff.” Bucky leans up to kiss Steve. He can taste Tony on Bucky’s tongue and delves in further to enjoy it. Bucky moaned into Steve’s mouth, their tongue game getting him distracted from his original target. 

 

Below them, Tony wakes, bleary eyed, dick stiffer than an over starched neck of a dress shirt, leaking pre-cum and watching the two super soldiers make out as if the day was going to end if they stopped. Tony enoyes the show, not in a hurry to get anything over with. Yet at least. His dick is calling to him though, and he goes to take care of himself. But a strong grip catches at his wrist. 

 

“Whoever said you could touch yourself, Stark?” Steve growls, low and somewhat threatening. The tone makes Tony shiver in anticipation. 

 

“Sorry.” He offers with a smirk. Steve and Bucky both know Tony is trying to play them. Well, they picked him for a reason, he never disappoints. 

 

“Do we need to tie you up?” Bucky asked, playfully, but the promise was there. He bit his bottom lip, then nodded. Steve found the cuffs. Two heavy, electrically lock controlled, thick banded cuffs. Bucky got the honor of cuffing Tony to the bed. 

 

“Now what to do with you…?” Steve hummed. 

 

Tony grinned; “whatever you want, sweetcheeks. I’m all yours.” 

 

“Then I’m going to enjoy myself.” Bucky winked. Tony laughed but then huffed out some breath when Bucky engulfed his dick once more. Steve crawled up to sit beside Tony’s head. He strokes the younger man’s dark hair. 

 

“I always love watching Bucky going down on you, he gets all the most beautiful noises out of you.” Steve tells him. 

 

“S-steve…” Tony stuttered when teeth scraped his shaft a bit. Bucky pulled up until just the head was in his mouth and he tongues the slit for a few seconds. Tony tries to fuck up but Bucky’s hands on Tony’s hips holds him to the bed. He can’t control anything and heloves it. 

 

“Remember this today, remember how we take care of you while you take care of your corporation, Tony. When you come back, we’re going to spank you until you’re black and blue and fuck you into the mattress and tomorrow you won’t be able to stir from bed.” Steve promised. 

 

“What if we’re attacked…?” Tony asked. Blinking up at Steve. He was somewhat glassy eyed and Bucky paused before Tony could cum. 

 

“I”m certain Jarvis can control the armour if you really can’t make it out of bed.” Steve smirked. That had happened, once, and they actually really needed Tony. JARVIS, being the amazing AI he is, flew the armour out to battle and took names, kicked some ass and so far no one knew it wasn’t actually Tony. Fury may have a slight suspicion but no one confirmed nor denied it. 

 

“Works for me…” Tony gasped. Bucky had deep thraoted him, even at full mast Bucky easily could breath around him. It was kinky to say the least. Tony wasn’t a size queen but he always loved chocking on either Bucky or Steve’s cock and they loved making him choke on it. 

 

“W-w-what about you…?” Tony asked. 

 

“I think I'll wait until tonight.” Steve grinned. Bucky giggled around Tony’s dick, which sent reverberations across Tony’s body. He couldn’t hold back anymore and he came. Bucky didn’t swallow, instead he gathered all the cum in his mouth. He held it as he crawled up to kiss Tony, he passed the cum over and Tony swallowed even as Bucky’s tongue followed. 

 

He swallows when Bucky pulls away, ending the kiss. 

 

“Sir, you should get ready or you may be late for your first meeting.” JARVIS says heplfully. Tony rolls his eyes. 

 

“Okay, guys, mind letting me up?” Tony asked. 

 

The key card is revield and Steve undoes the cuffs. He kisses Tony then, a light kiss but holding so much promise. Tony runs off to shower and dress while the two Soldier’s cuddle in bed. 

 

“You tired?” Bucky aksed. 

 

“Nope, you?” 

 

“Fuck me good?” Bucky asked. 

 

Steve giggled this time and as Tony is rushing out, he gets a glimpse of steve balls deep in Bucky and shakes hi head. The two were such tricksters.

 

“Don’t forget the lube and stretching, Cap.” Tony called. 

“Don’t be a wuss, Stark!” Bucky yelled even as he spoke because Steve hit him right in the prostate. Tony laughed. He didn’t know how Steve could go dry inside Bucky, maybe he’d have to study that, later, for science. 


	2. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets an "old friend" who should be dead. The Squadron Supreme make nuisances of themselves and no one is rushing around to find Tony, but panicking never helped anything anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, after watched AEMH I had to include the Squadron Supreme in a story because the cartoon story line is actually somewhat interesting and I kind think these guys can be super dark. I also get bored of the regular villains so I decided to borrow some. And ah...yeah....stuff happens? If I tag that character though....that gives away the plot. Ugh. 
> 
> Sorry. Anyway. Enjoy. I'm gonna try and write this in five parts. But it could be more.   
> And for those of you waiting for my White Collar fics, this is to help with those. I think If I distract myself I may get ideas to finish off the Supermarket Slave fic, at least. Anyway. Yeah. ^_^

Tony is alone in a room with Brock Sutherland. A dick who thinks he’s owed everything, especially from the Great Tony fucking Stark. Whose father built the company up from the ground with hard work and a lot of sweat. If anything, that is the one thing he got from Howard he could accept and live by. He may be rich, he may spend his money like water, but at the end of the day, Tony understood what hard work is, and while he forgot it for a moment, a dank cave in the middle of nowhere reminded him of it. 

 

“Lookit,” Tony stared the man in the eye, he’s intense when it comes to business. He’s made people cry before “I see a lot of stuff in this deal for you, a half million is a ton of money, but is this gonna help anyone?” Tony asked 

 

“It’ll help a lot of people.” Brock smiles. Tony doesn’t like it. The man has been giving him the eye all day. Undressing him sexually. Tony will at least ask people if it’s okay from him. Well, now. Stil. Weird. He knows how the Admin pool feel now and will do everything he can not to let them feel like that in his company, if he can. 

 

“There’s this black kid from the ghetto who came to me the other day with an invention. It’s supposed to clear in Africa or something, his favorite hero is Sam. His dad is in the Army and his mother is raising four other kids besides him. I couldn’t send him away. We’re starting production and giving out these devices for free.” Tony explained. “That is far more productive in helping people than this drivel.” He flaffed a hand at the twenty thousand word document in front of him. 

 

“Uh..” Brock looked caught out, as if the whole thing was falling apart from under him. Tony got that niggling feeling at the back of his neck. Something was going wrong and it wasn’t the deal. 

 

The crash of glass and some red light has Tony diving under the table. He goes for his wrist to call the armour to him, but the bracelet isn’t there. He curses. In his haste to leave that morning he’d forgotten the most important thing. Fuck Bucky and his amazing blowjobs. 

 

“Stark, you’re coming with us.” Hyperion grinned. Tony growled as Brock grabs an arm and makes him crawl out from under the table. He reaches up and removes the realistic mask, revealing THe Golden Archer, Wyatt Mcdonald who used to be hawkeye before he left SHIELD, He’d been replaced with Clint after and that was as far as Tony got into SHIELD’S files before they locked him out. 

 

“You’re coming with us.” Wyatt said and pulled Tony along. Hyperion had rope at the ready and before Tony could even think about fighting them he was tied hand and foot and thrown over hyperion’s shoulders. Wyatt called his own getaway vehicle, a hover car such that Tony had developed before and soon they were off. 

 

He saw his security team barge into the room but it was too late. Tony cursed silently, what a day to forget his armour. 

 

~*~

 

Nighthawk greets them to the doors of their secret lair; which won’t be for very long if two Super Soldiers have anything to say about it. 

 

“Ha! And you thought we wouldn’t be able to pull it off.” Hyperion grins from ear to ear, his stupid cape floating out behind him as he threw Tony to the ground. He grunts from the impact. 

 

“I keep telling you this is stupid.” Nighthawk replied. “Oh but you know all.” He finished sarcastically.

 

Wyatt muffled a snicker; which gains him a glare from Hyperion. 

 

“Put him somewhere, I don’t want to see his face.” Nighthawk growls. Hyperion picks Tony up and hands him off to Wyatt, none too gently. He’s dragged off out of the entrance and further into the lair. 

 

~*~

 

“Have you found anything yet?” Bucky asked JARVIS, calmly. 

 

“No. Sir forgot his armor band this morning. He cannot be tracked.” JARVIS replied. 

 

Steve frowns; Bucky knows that they’re both panicking. Their training has kicked in and out of all the Avenger’s they’re the calmest. Black Widow and Hawkeye as well. The Hulk couldn’t care less, he’s eating Tony out of house and home as they spoke. And Thor is ready for a fight. Especially against Squadron Supreme. Which, Bucky muses, by the way, who came up with that name? Was Super Squad taken or something? 

 

“Buck.” Steve distracted his partner. 

 

“Tony will figure a way out.” Bucky replied. “But let’s get SHIELD to track down the known members and see if they know anything.” 

 

“Fine by me.” Steve agreed. 

 

~*~

 

Fury frowned; he always seemed to do that. He didn’t smile often. Parker joked his face would get stuck that way. Bucky and Steve didn’t wait for an appointment. Even if Tony was still just a consultant, he held the purse strings and Fury and Tony had a limited peace agreement going. 

 

“We’ll find him.” Fury promised them because two super angry, supercharge human’s is somewhat worse than doom bots on any given day of the week. 

 

“Thanks.” Steve muttered. 

 

~*~

 

Tony had been forced to take some SHIELD training from Nat and Clint. The two had fun tying him up and “helping” him get out of the restraints. The worst was when they showed him how to dislocate his thumb to get out of normal, police issued cuffs. SHIELD’s were far more heavy duty for reasons but Tony wasn’t stupid. The key card activated cuffs had a bit of JARVIS’ code uploaded into it, and a single word would get him out of it. 

 

Seriously, Tony could plan when he needed. He wished the cuffs he was stuck in where SHIELD issued. They weren’t. And Wyatt had then on tight. Not even a dislocated thumb would get him out of them. 

 

Which sucked, because the door opened. 

 

“Tony Stark…” 

 

He blanched. 

 

“You’re supposed to be dead.” He whispered, suddenly losing his voice. 

 

“It’s good to see you.” Stain grinned. Half his face was burnt off and the skin graft didn’t match entirely right, but it was still Obadiah Stain. 

 

“Fucker.” Tony growled. 

 

“Now, now, don’t be like that.” Stain offered, “I’m not going to hurt you until after I get what I want.” 

 

“And what is that, exactly?” Tony asked. 

 

“Revenge for one, and your company for seconds.” 

 

Tony deadpanned; “That’s not going to happen, they know not to deal with terrorists.” 

 

“Oh they’ll deal, because it’s not just you I’m holding hostage.” Stain smirked. 

  
Tony got a very bad feeling about this, one he couldn’t shake. 


	3. An easy escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man comes to Tony's rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this was "easy" but ya know what....why not? Throw a wrench into the badguys plans ya know? Have fun. And sorry that Deadpool is just mentioned. I will tag him for sure if he shows up again. I don't think he will but ya never know. I'm not even certain what Peter is gonna do.
> 
> *** also the Italics is a backflash. I don't like to put that DIRECTLY into the text because it looks unprofessional in my opinion.
> 
> EDIT - I really hated the last bit of this chapter so I changed it. I don't know when this will be updated. But I'll try soon.

It came out of a bad, b-science fiction movie. The one’s where all the women did was scream their heads off and no one knew what was going on but that they were about to die. Tony is kneeling at Obi’s feet. He’s gagged, barefooted, bare chested with only his trousers on. His hands are tied behind his back and even covered in leather mittens. The type used to make sure he couldn’t use his hands.

Obi hadn’t blindfolded him yet but he was going to just as soon as he got his Evil Mastermind lecture over and done with; not that it’d help him. He was stuck unless he could get out of his bonds. They were in a room high above the city. Tony remembered this skyscraper being built. It wasn’t as tall as his but it had a good view of all of New York since it was glass on all sides of the Observatory.

 

“Watch.” Obi said. Nighthawk is at a control panel that popped out of the floor. He presses a few buttons before pulling a lever. He’s smiling like a maniac. Hyperion is watching, interested as well. Tony doesn’t know where the rest of Squadron Supreme are but he knows that whatever they’re doing, it can’t be good.

 

Then, the air around New York began to shimmer; then he heard a humming sound from above. And in the next few moments a light blue globe or shield...or something. Engulfed the entire city.

 

“No one can get in and no one can get out.” Obi said. Smirking down at Tony who couldn’t believe his eyes.

 

“And now…” Obi nodded at Nighthawk; “we put in our demands.” He leant over Tony and pulled the black fabric over the Engineer’s eyes, tightly. Tony grunted. Obi pat’s him gently on his head, like a dog.

 

“Ready.” Nighthawk called. Tony felt rage boiling up in his chest. If it was the last thing he ever did in this life, he was going to take Obi to Hell with him.

 

~*~

 

Captain Roger’s has his cowl on, Winter Soldier is standing at his right side, a bit behind his shoulder. Coal smudged up his eyes and even his own mask is in place. They are the only two in the camera lense, looking grave and ready to kill.

 

“Good afternoon, boys.” Obi stands in the lense, Nighthawk a bit behind him. Not that Roger’s or his pet could see. They can, however, see Tony kneeling in the background.

 

“Why have you called when you already know our answer?” Roger’s asked.

 

Obi smiled; “I’m not looking to kill innocent people without a reason, and that reason is Stark Industries. I’m prepared to move the entire company out of the states. To a place that no one can touch me.” Obi explained.

 

“We know.” Roger’s glared. “We know you are in with Doom. That he took you in after your fight with Ironman.” Roger’s returned. His glare deepened.

 

“He isn’t Ironman anymore, he’s my pet. I’m keeping him as collateral. If you don’t do as we say, he dies.” Obi said as if they were just speaking on the weather.

 

“We won’t give into the demands of terrorists. Either way, you’re going down.” Roger’s said, his voice low, threatening and then, without preamble, he cut the connection.

 

“Are they fucking serious?” Hyperion asked. Astounded. “They didn’t even care.”

 

“It’s a game; we don’t even need to talk to them, it’s SHIELD who’ll have the last word on this.” Obi said, then a buzzing sounded.

 

He nodded at Nighthawk who answered the call. A black man with an eyepatch and scowl worse than Roger’s popped up on screen.

 

“I hear you’re trying to manipulate my people with the use of Stark.” The man said.

 

“Well, when you put it that way…” Obi shrugged.

 

“I’m more concerned about why you cut off New York.” the Director replied.

 

“It’s none of your concern.” Obi blew it off, “it’s more for the Squadron Supreme than me,”

 

“Oh, is it?” The Director asked but it wasn’t a question to be answered.

 

“Well, that draws the line in the sand.” He said, then he cut the connection.

 

“Weird.” Nighthawk muttered. “That was short but he got what he wanted.”

 

“What did he want?” Hyperion asked. Confused.

 

Obi turns to his “pet”; Stark is still on his knees; breathing at ease and relaxed in the bindings.

 

“That wasn’t for us, that was for him.” Obi growled. Then he marched over to Tony, undid the gag and punched him in the face. Tony went sprawling onto his side.

 

“What was that for?” He asked petulantly. “I didn’t do anything.”

 

“What information did you get?” Obi backhanded him, harshly. Tony felt the pain spring up in his jaw. Obi had gotten the same place he had punched.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tony replied. “Fury and I haven’t talked about a stunt like this, as far as he’s concerned he’d rather get New York back safe and sound.” Tony muttered.

 

Obi hit him again, because he didn’t like that answer and someone had to pay. And mostly just because he felt like it.

 

~*~

 

_“Stark.” Fury growled. Tony is bleary eyed but pays attention. The rest of the team had been dismissed; Coulson stood off to the side and Tony decided it was best to wait for Fury to speak._

 

_“We need to talk about what happens if someone kidnaps you.” Fury said, his tone a bit gentler._

 

_“Pepper and I have a contingency plan for that. All of my assets get transferred to her, some other’s frozen. There’s an emergency fund but there’s protocol for that.” Tony replied. Shrugging a bit because he didn’t know what Fury and Coulson wanted from him._

 

_“We have word that Hydra may make a play for you, to get to Roger’s and Barns. Of course.” Fury said._

 

_“Yeah, we’ve talked about what happens if I’m kidnapped, again. And they aren’t happy with it. But they’re gonna do their jobs.” Tony replied._

 

_“We won’t leave you to languish in the enemy's hands, you got that Stark?” Fury demanded. Tony blinked at him._

 

_“What?”_

 

_“We’ll try to get you.” Fury cleared up._

 

_“I don’t understand, I’m not that important to you.” Tony shook his head._

 

_“Well, if we don’t Barns and Roger’s will walk, so apparently you are.” Fury scoffed. Coulson rolled his eyes but gave Tony an encouraging look._

 

_“Well, okay…” Tony shrugged again. “My boyfriends.” He smirked playfully._

 

_“Are waiting for you, we have a plan and they’ll explain it to you.” Coulson said. He took Tony by the Elbow, helped him out of the chair and down to Medical._

 

_Steve and Bucky are waiting for him, they take him to a room to wait for a Doctor. At least three ribs are cracked. Fucking Doom Bots._

 

_~*~_

 

Tony groans as he works his way out of the cuffs. He’d easily lifted the keys from Hyperion. Seriously, bad guys these days need to watch more of those buzzfeed video’s. 7 things NOT to do when you have kidnapped someone….sounded like a good title for one. Tony smirked to himself. He’d have to get the team in on this one. It’d be hilarious. 

 

Undoing the cuffs would be easier if he’d had his suit. But, behind his back, blind, it took a few moments. Still he got it undone. It wasn’t as fast as Clint or Natasha could do it, but that is besides the point. All of their lessons worked out in the end; not that he’d tell them that. 

 

Tony goes for the camera’s next. He doesn’t have a lot of time to get out of the cell, but he can’t let them know he was gone before he could do the deed. It was also a good thing that he’d practice his slight of hand so much as a kid, and well into adulthood because everyone liked card tricks. With the cameras out and the key card to the cell. Tony slipped out and down the hall. Checking to see if he needed to free anyon else. 

  
Once he got to the tech room; he’d be more in his element and able to take down the Squad Supreme on his own turf. 

 


	4. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obadiah won't let Tony go easily, the Team come up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to update and I am so sorry this is so short. I promise chapter 5 will be super long. :) My family was sick for a while as was I and just now have felt like writing. So here we are. So sorry for the long wait.

Obadiah rubbed a palm about his bald head as hyperion explained that Stark had gotten away, but was most definitely in the building. Why was it so hard to get good help these days? 

 

“Find him.” Obadiah growled; “Or we’ll have to go with plan B and you do not want to know what I do to people who fail me.” He warned. Hyperion didn’t look at all impressed. Yet he and Wyatt went off to find their prisoner. 

 

Nighthawk rolled his eyes; “Without him we’ll never take New York.” 

 

“Don’t worry,” Obadiah said, he keyed in a sequence into a keyboard. The security camera’s came up, well, three of them. “He’s here.” 

 

~*~

 

“Is there a way to sneak in?” Steve asked. They had the building plans for the Squad Supreme’s hideout before them. The group looked over the plans. But there didn’t seem to be a way in that wouldn’t give them away. 

 

“They know us so well.” Natasha said. “Tony will have to make a distraction for us.” 

 

“Not if he doesn’t know we’re coming.” Bruce pointed out. 

 

“I could sneak in with the vents.” Clint suggested. 

 

“They’re fortified.” Steve pointed out. 

 

“I can get in.” Bucky said. He leant against Steve’s side, using his shoulder to rest his own arm on. 

 

“Same problem.” Steve said. 

 

“No.” Bucky shook his head. “They used to work with Hydra. They had to give us their security codes. I’m pretty sure I remember them.” 

 

“That’s some bad intel.” Natasha muttered. 

 

“Hydra was in town just last week; we followed them to this building. Nighthawk wouldn’t dare change the codes on them.” Coulson explained. 

 

“Than it’s settled, Clint, Nat and I will go in. The rest of you are back up.” Bucky stepped away from Steve. “We may need a huge distraction.” 

 

Steve rolled his eyes but decided that he’d let Bucky take point on this one. “All right.” He agreed. 

 


End file.
